


Stranger Things have happened in It

by TJlookedbackatcyrus



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Will Byers, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, freaky friday AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJlookedbackatcyrus/pseuds/TJlookedbackatcyrus
Summary: Mike Wheeler woke up in the body of Richie Tozier . Richie Tozier woke up in the body of Mike Wheeler. Now they have to find away to get back to their own life, if they can get past awkward conversations.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Stranger Things have happened in It

Mike woke up to the blaring sound of an alarm clock, which was strange since he didn't have one usually his mom woke him up. When he opened his eyes though he was met with an unfamiliar setting, the dim light of the sun illuminating the tiny room. His first thought was that he'd been kidnapped, that seemed to be the only explanation bolting upright now fully awake he began looking around. The room was a mess there were clothes piled up in one of the corners, a collection of comic books thrown near the bed and a rotting apple sat in a small desk adorned with a bunch of papers but what caught his eye was a picture hung up on the wall. A nauseating feeling took over him as he approached it realizing that it was him or some odd version of himself, in the picture he stood wearing some disgusting coke bottle glasses, he was crowded by six other people all of them stood grinning at the bottom there were words written in a chicken scratch handwriting.

THE LOSERS CLUB: BEN BEV BILL EDDIE ME STAN MIKE 

Mike shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order, was this the future? Or some fucked up alternate reality of sorts, logically none of that made sense but after fighting monsters and saving your best friend/now boyfriend from a dark dimension Mike was open to any ideas. If this was an alternate reality at least he was certain it wasn't the upside-down, he begged whatever god was out there that this one didn't have any man-eating creatures. In the end, he decided that wherever this was he should just continue with his life until he could find a way to get back to his own life. 

Mike began searching the room for a place where the clothes where held, as he walked he accidentally knocked over a pair of glasses that fell under the bed. Mike dove in to pick them up searching for it instead he was met with a piece of paper, he pulled it out to see what it was, a picture. When he saw it he realized why the other him kept it under the bed, the picture had two boys he recognized himself or the other him at least in his arms was a boy shorter than him they were kissing. It was a nice picture despite it being blurry you could tell by the tenderness they held each other that they were in love. A funny thought occurred to him maybe all versions of Mike Wheeler where supposed to be gay. He turned the picture around to see the words ‘Eddie and Me’ this time written in a nicer handwriting. 

Maybe Eddie was other hims Will maybe they where also best friends since kindergarten and didn't confess their feelings until one of them nearly died. God he missed Will, he wondered if he was in a similar situation than him or if he was sleeping silently not knowing Mike was missing. Either way he hoped he could go back and see him soon. He placed the picture under the bed taking the glasses that he should probably put on.

Getting dressed presented to be an issue, turns out other him had horrible fashion sense most of the clothes in the drawer had horrible prints that would have made Nancy throw up. Eventually, he managed to find a proper outfit that didn't look like it belonged to a homeless person; a yellow polo shirt and some shorts, since in Hawkins it was still summer he hoped it was summer here too. When he left the room he was met with a spacious but empty hall. The walls, the one he’d expect to be filled with family pictures where bare, it made him wonder what kind of life the other him led. 

After a bit of searching, he found the kitchen. It was spotless compared to the room, a fridge sat next to the counter there he noticed a note ‘Left on a business trip will be back in two weeks- Maggie and Wentworth’ Mike left the note there confused trying to figure out what to do. Since there didn't seem to be anyone in the house he figured he could take as much food as he wished. In the back of his head, he heard Max’s voice scold him for being a stupid boy who only thought about food. Shit his friends he realized that none of them would know where he went they would probably assume the mind flayer was back at it again.

A few hours went by and Mike started snooping around the place trying to find whatever clues he could find about about other hims life, he also brought the picture hung up on his wall and tried to remember everyone's names in case he would run across them. Mike was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door violently while ringing the doorbell numerous times. "I'm coming!" he yelled annoyed at the sound. Mike stopped for a second, realizing that whoever was knocking new the other Mike and probably would notice the fact that this wasn't their Mike. It was too late now though so he forced a smile on his face and swung the door open.

He was met with a group of teens who he later realized where all in the picture on his wall. "Jesus what took you so long trash mouth." A tiny boy exclaimed pushing past him into the house, the boy wore very short shorts and a fanny pack, it was the boy from the picture. 

"Oh hey..." Crap what was his name, "Eduardo?" He said uncertainty. The other boy rolled his eyes at him muttering a 'beep beep Richie', what the hell does that mean? "What are you even wearing, Rich? Did you finally get some fashion sense"

Mike shrugged, "I guess." Which wasn't the right answer because the boy with the fanny pack (Edward?) looked at him oddly like he expected something else, maybe an insult. From the greeting, it was most likely that he didn't get along with him, which was odd because, weren't they kissing in the picture?

The rest of the gang walked in while Mike desperately tried to remember all their names. He knew there was a Mike, Bev, and Stan but who were the rest of these people or 'the losers club' as other him had called the group. When the others greeted him he came to the horrifying realization that they referred to him as Richie, why did the other him have such a shitty name? Did he have the worst luck in the world or something?

They all transitioned into the living room, apparently Richie was supposed to host a movie day for the group of teens. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of pretending to know a group of strangers he didn't want anything to do with. The group made themselves at home throwing a bunch of packets of junk food they brought with them. In the pile of food there was a box with Eggo waffles, Mike smiled to himself remembering his friend with superpowers and her astonishment with them the first time she ate one.

“So Richie what movies are we watching? And if you tell me we’re watching star wars again I will kill you..” The boy with the curly hair threatened, Stan probably.

“I uh...” Well at least Mike and Richie had something in common, part of him wanted to drag things out a bit since he didn't know where Richie kept the movies in the house and that would probably give away his cover. 

Luckily though the redhead girl came to his rescue, “I assumed Richie would choose star wars so I rented one from the block buster” she said fishing a CD of ‘The Shining’. Mike sighed relieved his cover was blown the girl placed the movie in and it began slowly. Everyone took their seats as if they’d done this a million times, they probably had. 

Unsure Mike scanned the room trying to find the place where Richie would probably sit. Bev layed down on the couch resting her head on the chubby boys leg and her legs thrown over Bill’s, meanwhile Mike and Stan sat on the other couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. The only available spot was in the love seat where Eddie was sitting curled up as if to leave space for him, which was probably the case.

Reluctantly he walked towards Eddie, it felt weird he knew technically that Richie and Eddie were dating so Eddie would probably want to cuddle during the movie or worse kiss. Honestly he wasn’t really up for that the only person he ever wanted to actually kiss was Will not this random boy from Richie’s life. Mike felt like puking all this was too much why was he here? He should be with Will, he needed too. 

"Richie is everything alright?" This time it was the redhead, he realized he was standing frozen in place.

"Y-yeah R-r-Richie, why a-are you acting so w-weird?" One of the boys, Mike couldn't remember his name. In his brain, he cataloged him as the boy with the stutter which sounded very mean but he wasn't sure what to remember him as.

"I just..." Good excuse NOW! "Im feeling kind of sick." Mike didn't have time to say anything else because immediately the other boy who had insulted him earlier rushed out to his side.

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier? How long?" Before Mike could protest the boy forced him into the love seat, "Do you have any idea how many diseases start with small symptoms? Does your stomach hurt too or your head?" Mike stared dumbfounded at the boy's sudden behavior, it was such a contrast to his rude behavior. Behind him, he heard the chuckles of his other friends and the Stan dude mutter “Eddie just kiss it better” which earned a giggle from the rest.

Mike began feeling overwhelmed this was too much he wasn’t supposed to be here, he was supposed to be with Will not here. “I’m fine just leave me alone, god could you be any more annoying!” Mike swatted the boy’s hand away a hurt expression playing on the other boy’s feature. Instantly the mood in the room changed all eyes were on him as he hesitantly stood up.

The redhead girl looked at him slightly horrified recognition flashing through her eyes “You’re not Richie.” She gasped silently almost instantly everyone began stepping away from him as if expecting him to transform into a monster. All except Eddie who was still too stunned to move clutching his hand. 

Mike didn’t understand, how did they know? Had this version of himself also dealt with the upside-down? Weakly he nodded, “You're right I’m not Richie.” He confessed looking down ashamed. This time Eddie trying to send a punch to Mike’s face but luckily he managed to dodge it.

Eddie started yelling like a madman, “What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend you fucking clown? You wanna go for a round two Pennywise cause I’ll beat your ass you fucking pussy.” This makes the rest of the groups to react. The chubby boy (Ben?) pulls Eddie back away from Mike while the boy struggles yelling like an angry chihuahua. Meanwhile the rest of the teens take a defensive stance against him, Stan slightly cowering behind boy with the stutter.

“We’re not scared of you.” The boy with the stutter challenged this time determination in his voice.

“Wait time out.” Mike yelled putting his hands up in surrender “I’m not Pennywise, whoever that is I don't even know who that is.” He attempted to explain, “I’m Mike Wheeler from Hawkins, Indiana I have no idea what's going on just that I just woke up here and I look like Richie, or maybe im In his body? I don’t know how this works.”

There was a stunned silence and he heard as Eddie’s pan dropped to the floor his mouth hangs open in shock. For minutes no one says anything until hesitantly the other Mike speaks up, “how do you know your telling the truth?” 

Mike shrugged, “I’m not sure… just trust me if I’m correct this is just an alternate reality and I know a lot about those.” Internally he debated if he should tell them about the upside down since these were probably the people that would help him get home.

Then Eddie spoke up, if this where a cartoon smoke would be coming out of his ears, “Alternate realities? Like in comic books, you know how insane that sounds? That’s ridiculous, there is no way that's true, we shouldn't buy this guys this is obviously one of Penny wise's tricks we should be looking for Richie not listening to this psycho. And even if he is right then where is Richie? Where would we even find a way to bring him back, but what if we can’t? What if-” Eddie stops mid rant and takes out an inhaler after a few puffs he seems to calm down a little bit but still panting, “What if we can’t.”

Mike looks at Eddie sadly he remembered the helpless he felt when Will disappeared and realized Eddie must be feeling the same. Part of him wanted to comfort him but it probably wouldn't help since he looked like Richie. During Mike’s internal dilemma Bev had gone to comfort her friend rubbing his arm affectionately. 

“Can you explain what you mean by alternate reality?” Stan asked and the rest of them turned their attention back to Mike.

“It’s kind of a long story, you may want to take a seat.” So Mike told them about everything, the upside down, Will’s disappearance, Eleven and her powers, the demo dogs and the mind flayer. At the end they all stare at him with wide eyes expecting more, he recalls Will telling him he’s a great storyteller the memory fills him with a fond feeling and he has to fight back a smile. 

Bill is the first to speak up, “And I thought of-fighting a -k-killer clown was b-b-ad.”

“I’m sorry a what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Updates every Sunday


End file.
